<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Prisoner by tardisfixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998953">A Different Kind of Prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisfixx/pseuds/tardisfixx'>tardisfixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Sexual Themes, Smut, Thoschei, the master's a bastard at first but I promise he gets better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisfixx/pseuds/tardisfixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master helps the Doctor escape from prison... only to become his prisoner of sorts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so I actually have some semblance of a plot for this one so there will be more chapters :)</p><p> </p><p>I can't begin to describe how much I appreciate comments, so please do. Enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was lonely. Again. Stuck inside her miserable little cell, in this miserable prison. Worst of all, she had no clue why she was there. She'd asked, of course, every time a Judoon guard came to deliver her meals or give her a tub of water to wash in.</p><p>She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The first few weeks she was there, she would pace around her cell, or scratch at the walls in anguish. She saw no point in it now. There was no point. They weren't going to let her out, and she'd tried a million and one different ways to try and escape. Not a single one worked. </p><p> </p><p>She also spent an embarrassing amount of time thinking about <em>him</em>. The Master. Was he dead? She doubted it. He never was, the bastard. </p><p>So it didn't surprise her much when she felt a presence prod at the walls of her mind, wanting access. </p><p>She blatantly ignored the flutter of excitement that emerged in her chest, and let him in. </p><p><em>Surprised?</em> his voice was the same as ever. </p><p><em>Not at all. What do you want?</em> </p><p>
  <em>Who said I want anything?</em>
</p><p>She frowned. Why was he talking to her then? Probably just to tease her about-</p><p>
  <em>I just thought you'd be lonely, cooped up in there.</em>
</p><p>There it was. </p><p><em>You're the last person I want to speak to right now. Or ever, come to think of it. Piss off.</em> </p><p>He gasped dramatically. <em>Now, that's a little harsh, considering I was thinking about getting you out of there.</em></p><p>What? No, he was teasing. He'd never help her. She broke off the connection.</p><p>The Doctor turned onto her front and groaned into her pillow.</p><p>"I'd prefer it if you saved those noises until I get you to my bedroom," The Master said. The Master. Wait, <em>what?</em></p><p>She stood up so fast it made her dizzy. </p><p>He was there. Right there, in his purple suit, a sickening smirk on his face.</p><p>"Why?" she asked. It came out hoarse, and her exhaustion was probably very obvious. </p><p>"Why what? Why am I here? I can leave if you wa-"</p><p>"No!" She regretted saying it as soon as it came out of her mouth. </p><p>He laughed. "So you want me to stay?"</p><p>He took a slow step towards her. The Doctor stood, frozen. </p><p>"I can help you get out. Would you like that?" His tone was mocking.</p><p>She was desperate. She couldn't physically deny a chance to leave this place. And she knew he definitely wouldn't help her if she didn't say anything.</p><p>Her face flushed. She stared at the ground. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Yes," she said, a little clearer. The Master snickered.</p><p>"Beg me."</p><p>She looked straight up at him, face red. "<em>What?!</em>" </p><p>"You heard me, love. Beg."</p><p>"You can't-"</p><p>"I think you'll find I can. Unless you <em>want</em> to stay here forever."</p><p>"No! No, I- I'll"</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow. The Doctor, face still burning, stepped forward. She took a deep breath and sunk to the floor, kneeling. But, unlike at the gallery, her expression wasn't defiant. She was so, so tired.</p><p>A familiar sensation pooled in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick with herself, how being humiliated in this way somehow turned her on. </p><p>She looked up at the Master. Clasping her hands, wetness somewhere where it definitely shouldn't be.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Please, what?"</p><p>"Get me out of here. Please." A pause. "Master."</p><p>He smirked. "Say it again."</p><p>"Please, Master, get me out."</p><p>"And why should I do that?"</p><p>"Because-" Her mind went blank. "Because- I- I can't take this anymore. Please, I'll do anything. Just get me away from here."</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"<em>Yes,</em>" she breathed.</p><p>"One more time, love."</p><p>She sighed. "Master. Please. <em>Please</em>"</p><p>"Good girl."</p><p>He crouched down so he was face to face with her. He reached out and put a hand on her cheek. She flinched. </p><p>"You do realise," he said, tracing her cheekbone gently with his thumb, "If you come with me, you'll only be a different kind of prisoner."</p><p>Of course. She nodded slowly. What else had she been expecting?</p><p>"Good." He sprung to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up. She ignored it, which only made him grab her arm tightly and yank her up. </p><p>He turned away from her and began feeling for something she couldn't see. His TARDIS, she assumed. </p><p>The door swung open. </p><p>"Well, come on, then."</p><p>- - -</p><p>The Doctor couldn't believe she'd come to this. She stood in a bathroom, the Master facing her. The bath was full of warm, bubbly water, and the Doctor would be lying if she said it didn't tempt her.</p><p>"I don't think people take baths with their clothes on," the Master said, arms folded. </p><p>Wait— he couldn't mean— </p><p>"With you in here? I don't think so."</p><p>"I could drop you back in that little cell of yours at any time. Or, better still, I could punish you myself. Would you like that?"</p><p>She glared at him, and began to unbutton the navy jumpsuit that was the prison uniform. He looked a bit too entertained as she let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it, left in her underwear.</p><p>She'd never been too concerned about modesty, but now, with the Master staring at her, an almost predatory glint in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. </p><p>To add insult to injury, she was aching and throbbing and <em>wet</em>. </p><p>She tried to keep her expression neutral as she unclipped her bra and let her underwear fall. </p><p>His eyes roamed over her naked form for a second, looking almost impressed, before gesturing to the bath. </p><p>She'd hoped he'd at least give her a little privacy once she got in. <em>Apparently not,</em> she thought as he came to sit on the edge of the bathtub.  </p><p>After about five minutes, the Master reached for a shampoo bottle. </p><p>"I think I'm perfectly capable-"</p><p>She was interrupted by water soaking her head. He'd poured a jugful of bath water over her. Silently, he squirted some shampoo onto his hand and began to rub it into her (soaking wet) hair.</p><p>She closed her eyes, letting him do it. It actually felt quite nice. At least her arousal was much easier to hide this time around. </p><p>He poured the jug over her hair again, but this time it was less violent. She lay back slightly, a little more relaxed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realised I accidentally pasted the last chapter twice— I've fixed it now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor stood in a bedroom shivering, wrapped only in a small towel. The Master had been gone a good five minutes now.</p><p>The door opened, and he stepped in, holding some sort of purple fabric. He held it up.</p><p><em>A dress,</em> she realised, feeling quite sick at the thought. </p><p>"No. No way," she said, even though she knew she had no choice. The Master didn't respond. Instead, he stepped closer to her and snatched away the towel, so she stood naked in front of him once again.</p><p>"Well, unless you <em>want</em> to go around like this. Trust me, I won't complain." </p><p>His gaze fixed on her chest. She tried not to focus on the burning inside of her, the wetness, but it was almost impossible.</p><p>He pulled the dress over her head. It wasn't particularly <em>ugly</em>, in fact it was quite nice. She just didn't want to wear something that reminded her so much of him.</p><p>She looked down at herself, then realised how <em>short</em> it was. So short that if she bent over even slightly, her whole ass would be exposed.</p><p>She also realised, quite annoyingly, that he didn't allow her the luxury of a bra. </p><p>She cleared her throat and gestured towards her lower region. She was not going to be dressed like this in front of <em>him</em>.</p><p>"What?" He asked, feigning innocence. </p><p>He moved his hand forward and cupped her right <em>there</em>. She gasped and shuddered violently.</p><p>"Aww, do you like that?" He crooned.</p><p>She tried to steady her breathing, but it proved impossible when he dragged his index finger along her slit. A small whimper escaped her.</p><p>"Well, look what we have here." He said, gesturing to his finger, which was now glistening with her slick. He tutted, shaking his head in mock disapproval.</p><p>It shouldn't have made her more turned on— in fact she wasn't sure she <em>could have</em> been more aroused— but, embarassingly, it did.</p><p>"I can fix it for you,” he said, placing his finger on her lips, “But another time, if you’re a good girl and obey me."</p><p><em>Obey me.</em> </p><p>The thought echoed through her mind. She could do that, couldn't she? Until she found a way to escape. Escape, yes, she definitely wanted to do that. Definitely. Sure. Yes. </p><p>But she'd have to stay, at least for a bit longer. She told herself that it was only so she could make sure she succeeded, and totally not because she had any other desires. </p><p>She almost believed herself.</p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor knelt on a purple mat the Master had laid down for her. He sat on an armchair on the other side of the room, tinkering with something that she couldn't quite see. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, though, and she couldn't help but come to the conclusion that it was for her.</p><p>He glanced at her occasionally, sometimes licking his lips, which affected her way more than it should've.</p><p>Kneeling for a long time gets incredibly painful, but the Doctor tried not to show it. She didn't want to give him any more satisfaction than necessary. </p><p>After a while, the Master looked up and beckoned her over to him. She stood up, glad to get the pressure off of her knees, which were now red and sore, and made her way over to him.</p><p>She stood in front of him. She could now see what he had been working on, and <em>something</em> bubbled up inside her. It couldn't be— </p><p>He gestured for her to kneel, which she reluctantly did, wincing when her knees touched the ground. </p><p>He held the strap of leather out in front of her face. A collar. He was going to <em>collar</em> her. Could this get any more humiliating?</p><p>"Show me your neck... there's a good girl."</p><p>The leather was cool against her heated skin. He fastened it, then put his hands back on his lap, grinning. </p><p>She frowned, "Are you happy no—" </p><p>She cut herself off with a piercing scream. Her head collided with his knees.</p><p>The Master laughed. "It looks like a normal collar, but if you misbehave, well, it does <em>that</em>."</p><p>Great. A shock collar. It just got more humiliating.</p><p>She lay with her head on his lap for a while, panting. Surprisingly, he let her. </p><p>---</p><p>"Come here, girl. Come to your master."</p><p>Red-faced, the Doctor crawled over to him, and knelt in front of where he sat on the bed. </p><p>He picked her up and sat her down on his lap.</p><p>"I think we need to establish some rules, don't you?"</p><p>When she didn't respond, he gave her a hard slap on the ass, making her yelp.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes, what?"</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>"Good girl," he said, turning her head to face him. </p><p>"Rule number one: you do exactly as I say, when I say it. Two: you don't do anything without my permission. Three: I will fuck you, but you will only come if I want you to. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes- Master."</p><p>"Good. Now repeat what I just said.</p><p>Her face flushed with embarrassment, she ducked her head.</p><p>“I have to-"</p><p>"No." He slapped her ass again. "You <em>will</em>."</p><p>He couldn't expect her to humiliate herself like that, could he?</p><p>"I will do as you say, when you say it," it wasn't just her face that was burning now, it was her whole body, and especially down there, "I won't do anything without your permission, and- and I don't come unless you want me to."</p><p>The last part came out in a mess of jumbled words, but the Master seemed satisfied.</p><p>"I'll take you to your room now."</p><p>---</p><p>At least she had her own room. She couldn't bear to imagine having to sleep next to him. </p><p>She collapsed down onto the bed, a tear running down her cheek that she quickly wiped away. She could cry here- she doubted he would know, but she still felt like it was showing weakness, even to herself.</p><p>She may be screwed, but at least she could solve <em>one</em> of her problems.</p><p>She pulled her dress over her head and chucked it on the floor. She shuddered as the cool air hit her heated skin. </p><p>Her hand found where she was throbbing, and she rubbed furiously at her folds. A loud moan escaped her as she found her clit. Her fingers were now moving of their own accord; she couldn't have controlled them if she wanted to. </p><p>Her pleasure built and built, as did the pressure inside her. She moved closer and closer to her climax  and she rubbed harder, faster, chasing the rush, the waves of ecstasy that she wanted— no— needed so desperately. </p><p>Just before she fell over the edge, a hand grabbed hers and pinned it above her head. </p><p>The Master forced her other hand up and climbed on top of her, his face inches from hers. </p><p>He snarled.</p><p>"That wasn't very clever, was it? I'm going to have to punish you now, you naughty girl."</p><p> </p><p>She whimpered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a bit shorter but I wanted to get it to you quickly after the ending of the last chapter :)</p><p>TW for dubious consent in the first half</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bent over a hard table, completely naked except for her collar, the Doctor let a tear run down her cheek. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he'd been watching her. Her arousal must have clouded her mind.</p><p>The Master had dragged her into this small, dim room with only a dark table, and had left her here for a while now, and although it was increasingly uncomfortable in the position she was in, she didn't dare move. </p><p>He'd held her down and swore to ruin her for what she'd done.</p><p>Sighing, she wondered if she'd even survive this. She still throbbed between her legs.</p><p>Footsteps came closer and she shivered. The Master threw the door open and slammed it shut behind him. </p><p>She held her breath. He walked closer, until he was standing behind her, laughing softly.</p><p>He traced his fingers gently down her spine, causing an odd sort of tingling sensation. He reached the bottom of her back and moved his hand even lower, squeezing her backside firmly. A half-moan, half-yelp escaped her. </p><p>He whistled, "I wondered how long it would take you to end up here. I didn't think it would be this soon- I thought you would know better."</p><p>"Can you just- just get it over with."</p><p>He growled, and dug his fingernails into her skin, hard. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"</p><p>She bit her lip. She should have kept her mouth shut. </p><p>"Well?" He said, squeezing her arse again. </p><p>"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry," the words rushed out of her. "I'm sorry- Master."</p><p>"You will be."</p><p>She barely had time to think before she felt his fingers probing through her folds. She didn't mean to moan, wanted to preserve some semblance of dignity, but she'd been craving his touch for <em>so</em> long. </p><p>His hand pulled away, and she heard him take in a sharp breath. She heard him spit, on his hand, she assumed, and oh-</p><p>His fingers roamed and found the entrance to her arse, and she gasped as his fingers breached her.</p><p>She whimpered as he stretched her out. Two fingers, then three.</p><p>He pulled them out, and she didn't have time to be relieved before he lined himself up with her and pushed in. </p><p>He'd used his spit and some of her slick so he could enter her, but not enough so that it wasn't painful.</p><p><em>It burns,</em> she thought. <em>It burns, it burns, it burns</em>.</p><p>It <em>did</em> burn, and ache, and sting. Tears welled up in her eyes and her hands were balled up into fists, her fingernails cutting into her palms. </p><p>She fought the tears in her eyes as she silently willed it to be over. </p><p>His breathing became faster and faster, and the burning became more and more intense. She was trying so, so hard to not make any noise.</p><p>After some painful minutes, she felt warm liquid being deposited inside her, and he pulled out with a squelch.</p><p>Her arse stung. </p><p>He flipped her so she was lying on her back, pinned her hands up and climbed on top of her.</p><p>"Defy me like that again, and it'll be much, much worse."</p><p>---</p><p>He'd locked her in her room. He'd given her her skimpy dress back. She didn't dare to do anything to ease the throbbing between her legs, but she couldn't help but squirm and press her thighs together occasionally.</p><p>There were a stack of books on a dresser (there weren't any other clothes in there- she'd checked), but a quick check showed that they were all erotic novels full of sex. She wasn't sure she could cope.</p><p>She climbed onto her bed, deciding to hide under the covers to salvage some privacy. She pulled back the cover.</p><p>A pair of men's underwear lay on her mattress. He'd left them here just to mess with her, no doubt. Just like he'd done with the books.</p><p>She <em>hated how it affected her.</em></p><p>She hadn't realised how tired she was until she pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The Master stepped into her bedroom, trying be as quiet as possible. He crept up next to her bed, and saw that she'd tossed his little gift onto the floor. He'd be having words with her about that.</p><p>He stood there for a while, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. He'd installed a telepathic software into the room that prevented nightmares. Just so she wouldn't disturb him, of course.</p><p>She looked beautiful. He didn't deny it. </p><p>But he wasn't here to marvel at her features, or watch her sleep. He picked his underwear off the floor and threw it at her face.</p><p>That woke her up.</p><p>"That's disgusting," she growled, after she'd fully woken up.</p><p>As well as having some preset commands, the collar was linked to him telepathically. </p><p>He stood, smirking, and waited for her to stop screaming.</p><p>He wanted total submission from her. And he wasn't going to stop tormenting her until he got it.</p><p>"Finished?"</p><p>She fought for breath. "You-"</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah."</p><p>She shut her mouth, evidently knowing better than to finish her sentence. Oh, he was going to <em>ruin</em> her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed ;)</p><p>Comments greatly appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master looked down appreciatively at the piece of artwork that was the Doctor— the desperate look on her face and every inch of bare skin from where she lay on his bed.</p><p>Her hands were bound to the headboard and her legs were tied apart, exposing what lay between them. Her dress lay discarded on the floor.</p><p>The Doctor squirmed, trying to press her legs together even though she couldn't. Her eyes were wide and stared at him, silently pleading. Silent wouldn't be enough.</p><p>As he shucked his jacket and waistcoat, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the Master thought with a twisted sort of triumph that he'd managed to reduce the Timeless Child, the Doctor, who was always so much <em>better</em> than him, to this.</p><p>But there was something else. If he didn't know better, he'd think it was guilt, or longing, or- no. He wasn't ready to admit that, even to himself.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor looked up at the Master, now shirtless. She took in his form, every hair on his broad chest. God, she was getting weak. If she didn't get any stimulation soon she was sure she would explode.</p><p>Her breath hitched as he moved closer to the bed and put his hands on her ankles. She tried <em>so hard</em> not to let his touch make her any more aroused than she was now.</p><p>"Please..." she whispered softly. She couldn't have stopped herself from saying it. She felt quite sick as she realised that she would do literally anything for him to just <em>fuck</em> her.</p><p>He tapped on her legs, "Please, what? What do you want?"</p><p>He crawled onto the bed so he was kneeling between her legs, hands resting on her knees.</p><p>"Just— just do it. Please."</p><p>"Just do what, love?"</p><p>"Please, please. Fuck me."</p><p>"Fuck you? Wasn't yesterday enough for you?"</p><p>The memory of being bent over the table as he thrust into her burnt in her mind. And not just her mind. </p><p>"I— I want— I need— I need to—"</p><p>He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>If any of her past selves could see her now. </p><p>"I want— I want to come."</p><p>There. She'd said it. Those four humiliating words. And it made her even wetter.</p><p>He laughed. "Desperate, are we?"</p><p>But then, then finally he lay on his front, hands on her hips and lips pressed to her inner thigh. She sighed.</p><p>He withdrew his head and blew gently on her cunt. The cold air made her gasp, and he chuckled. </p><p>"Wow, you really are needy. You're my needy little bitch, aren't you?" When she didn't reply, he lowered his voice to a growl, fingernails digging into her hips. "Aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes." He looked up at her, clearly not satisfied. "Yes, I'm your- needy little bitch."</p><p>"Good girl." </p><p>He brought his mouth to her aching core, breathing in the scent. He licked a long line, drawing a long moan from within her. He lapped at her folds, purposefully missing her clit. It felt good, <em>so</em> good, but it wasn't enough.</p><p>---</p><p>There was nothing better than having her like this, being the only one who could give her pleasure. </p><p>Slowly, he moved up, sucking on the little nub he knew would drive her crazy. A string of sounds came from her, and he sucked and licked faster, chasing those gasps and the way her body jolted.</p><p>---</p><p>He swirled his tongue around her clit, and she almost screamed. She'd been craving this for <em>so long</em>.</p><p>"Oh, oh fuck, fuck, Master, I-I-"</p><p>Her pleasure was slowly rising, building up inside of her. She would come any second now, she was sure of it.</p><p>He drew his mouth away.</p><p>She whined needily at the sudden loss of contact.</p><p>He stood up, wiping his lips. "I don't want you to come yet."</p><p>She looked up at him, her desperation showing, no doubt. She didn't want more, she <em>needed</em> more. </p><p>"Please," she whispered weakly, her throat hoarse.</p><p>He smirked, "No. There's something else I want you to do."</p><p>She watched, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as he undid his trousers and let them fall, followed by his underwear. </p><p>She knew exactly what was coming. And it definitely wasn't her.</p><p>He crawled on top of her, one knee on either side of her head. It had been ages since she'd last done this— she wasn't sure she remembered how.</p><p>He was in her mouth before she could think any more. She closed her mouth around him, gagging slightly. </p><p>She tentatively licked the underside and hollowed her cheeks, drawing a ragged gasp from him. </p><p>She realised she wanted this, wanted him to fall apart because of her. She tried to remember what to do with her tongue, and despite it being <em>very</em> slobbery, he seemed to enjoy it, moaning louder and louder with every movement.</p><p>She gagged as he came inside her mouth, pushing him out of her and letting his fluids spill out of her mouth.</p><p>The Master was panting, and she held back a smirk at what she'd done to him. It almost made up for not being able to come. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor sat cross-legged on her bed. She was starting to think that the worst torture the Master had given her was leaving her alone.</p><p>The burning between her legs still raged, not satisfied with the events of that morning. No, forget being left alone, the worst torture was letting her fall to the edge and denying her.</p><p>She longed for some company, or a good book. Sighing, she got up and made her way to the dresser. </p><p>Maybe the books he'd given her wouldn't be <em>too</em> bad. She could skip over the sex scenes, at least.</p><p>Her mind made up, she settled back on the bed, opening the novel with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>She opened it to the first page. Something fell out onto her lap. <em>Pictures,</em> she realised.</p><p>When she saw them, she jolted.</p><p>They were of her, that morning, bare with the Master's head between her legs.</p><p><em>That bastard,</em> she thought.</p><p>She didn't know she'd looked like <em>that</em>. Her head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open. A wreck. She'd looked a wreck.</p><p>She looked through, cringing. He hadn't left any of him inside her mouth. She assumed he'd taken one look at himself and felt embarrassed. </p><p>She wished more than anything for a chance at revenge. But for now, she would just have to settle with the satisfaction of making him come so completely undone.</p><p>Cheeks burning, she began to read.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p><p>As always, comments are very much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter came out early because I wrote it early and couldn't stand it just sitting there.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master lay back in his chair, watching the camera feed of the Doctor. </p><p>It would have been boring, if it were anyone else, but nothing to do with the Doctor was boring to him. He was pretty sure he could sit here and watch her forever. Just to watch her suffer, of course. Obviously.</p><p>He cast his mind back to that morning, and cursed himself for losing control like that. The plan was to shove his cock in her mouth and make fun of her, patronising her or ridiculing her for not being good enough.</p><p>He supposed he'd forgotten just how good she was. She could always make him lose control, just as he could always do to her. Her being his pet now didn't change that.</p><p>Pet, yes. He liked the sound of that. Something else to get on the Doctor's nerves, to show her that she wasn't above him. The whole Timeless Child thing really made him feel like nothing.</p><p>Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he watched her flush as she turned the page. He loved her like this, all aroused and desperate for him. He loved being the one who could decide if she came or not. Loved the power it gave him.</p><p>He felt himself harden, and sighed. Watching the Doctor tended to have that effect on him. He unzipped his trousers and focused on dealing with the problem at hand.</p><p>---  </p><p>The Doctor knew the Master was watching her, she could feel it. A total invasion of privacy. She longed for a way to get back at him, or even a tiny, subtle form of rebellion.</p><p>An idea hit her. A great idea. The perfect idea to mess with him, which wasn't <em>exactly</em> misbehaving.</p><p>She put the book aside. There were way too many sex scenes for her to handle, anyway, and she kept involuntarily fantasizing about the Master doing those things to her, which wasn't a good thing considering her current state. </p><p>She pulled off her dress and chucked it away. It seemed to spend more time on the floor than she did wearing it, she realised.</p><p>She shuffled over to the foot of the bed, slid onto the floor, and knelt, her legs apart so her glistening cunt was exposed. Her hands were behind her back and she bowed her head submissively.</p><p>It was humiliating, sure, but it would mess with him, and that definitely made up for it.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>She didn't just do that to him.</p><p>His cock started to weep, and he thought he might start crying with it.</p><p>He could tell she knew, that she was doing it to mess with him. He'll teach her a lesson later. But for now, it wouldn't hurt just to watch her, stroking the engorged organ in his hand.</p><p>She did look beautiful like this, kneeling. If only she was kneeling for the right reason, to show respect instead of ridicule.</p><p>He thought about setting off her shock collar, but decided against it. He wanted the satisfaction of punishing her himself. </p><p>He settled back in his chair, head dropping back in his pleasure, wishing for the Doctor instead of his hand.</p><p>---</p><p>The next day, the Master stepped into the Doctor's room. She was draped over the bed, still naked, legs wide apart, head buried in a novel. The Master hoped it was doing things to her. </p><p>"Pet," He said briskly.</p><p>The Doctor peered up at him, something akin to amusement in her eyes. </p><p>"Yes, <em>Master?</em>" she said sweetly.</p><p>"You little brat."</p><p>The Doctor's eyes widened, but she still had that cheeky glint. "What did I do, Master? I'm <em>so</em> sorry. I would <em>never</em> do anything to displease you, Master. Please forgive your pet."</p><p>"Enough!" he snapped. God, she needed to be sorted out. "You will not make a mockery of me, understand?"</p><p>"I would <em>never</em>-"</p><p>"Bullshit." He walked up to her and snatched the book out of her hands, tossing it to the floor. He traced a finger over her collarbone, and leaned in close to her.</p><p>"I was going to let you come today, but I don't think you deserve it."</p><p>That was a lie, of course. He wasn't planning on letting her release. He'd only said it to make her regret her actions, to show her who was in charge.</p><p>"You've behaved like a little brat, haven't you?" </p><p>She shivered. He was sure she hadn't meant to, but the fact that his words were affecting her that way only egged him on.</p><p>"Do you know what happens to little brats? They get punished."</p><p>She gulped. The mischief in her eyes was replaced with what looked like genuine fear. Good. Let her be afraid.</p><p>---</p><p>Shit. This had <em>not</em> gone to plan. She lay there, completely vulnerable, as he taunted her. </p><p>He would have let her come. The torment could have been partly over, at least for a while.</p><p>And now he was going to punish her. A punishment that would most likely leave her aching more than she had been before.</p><p>"Get up."</p><p>She obeyed.</p><p>The Master sat down on the bed as the Doctor studied his face nervously.</p><p>Not breaking eye contact, he patted his lap.</p><p>No. No way. And she'd thought she'd reached the worst kind of humiliation possible.</p><p>"I'd suggest you hurry up. You're only making it worse for yourself."</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Slowly, she lay over his thighs, eyes squeezed shut. He shuffled slightly, and put a hand between her shoulder blades, pinning her down.</p><p>He gently stroked her backside, and asked, "What am I punishing you for?"</p><p>"For- for being a brat," she said quickly as he squeezed her ass.</p><p>"Good. I won't ask you to count— this time."</p><p>He patted her gently.</p><p>"How- how many?" she nervously asked. Best to know how long it would last.</p><p>"As many as I see fit."</p><p>Well, that was helpful.</p><p>She yelped as his hand landed, hard. And again. She'd underestimated how much it would sting.</p><p>He raised his knee slightly, elevating her behind, and smacked it again, harder.</p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes. She wondered if he would ever get tired as he hit her over and over, and she, embarrassingly, became wetter and wetter.</p><p>"Regretting what you did yet?"</p><p>She only whined softly in response, which made him hit her faster, and she whimpered quietly at every attack.</p><p>After some amount of time— she'd lost track— she lost control completely.</p><p>Her body heaved as she started to sob.</p><p>---</p><p>The Master stopped hitting her in his shock. She was crying. He'd made her cry.</p><p>What the fuck was he supposed to do?</p><p>He could have ignored her and carried on, hitting her harder just out of spite, but he didn't. Besides, her backside was already an angry shade of red.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He pulled the bedcover. He carefully lifted her heaving form up and lay her down on the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck.</p><p>Fighting the urge to wipe her tears away, he left her to cry alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed ;)</p><p>Comments greatly appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, just wanted to quickly tell you that I probably won't be able to update from the 25th July until 1st August. I'm really sorry :/</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor lay on her front, crying into her pillow, covers over her head. Her backside still stung sharply, a harsh reminder of the Master's rage.</p><p>She hadn't let herself cry like this since- well, she couldn't remember, but she couldn't deny it felt good to get some of the tension out of her system. </p><p>But she'd done it in front of the Master, and that was humiliating in itself. At least he'd had the decency to leave her alone.</p><p>She made a strangled sound, holding onto her pillow like it was an anchor, and she was floating off to sea.</p><p>Floating.</p><p>That was her last thought before tiredness took over her, and finally, she slept.</p><p>--- </p><p>The Master sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He'd made the Doctor cry. And worse, it had actually affected him. </p><p>The plan had been to break her down, to humiliate her, to show that she wasn't better than him, no, no, she wasn't, <em>she wasn't.</em></p><p>Was she?</p><p>He didn't want to ponder on it. </p><p>No, he would leave her alone for a day or two, just while he sorted his thoughts out, then he would go back to tormenting her.</p><p>He liked tormenting her. It gave him a rush of power, even better than the feeling of murder, or burning planets. Oh, burning a thousand planets wouldn't give him the feeling that this did, dominating her, making her whine and whimper and beg.</p><p>And he knew she liked it too, no matter how much she denied it, no matter how bratty she behaved. She  liked being his pet.</p><p>And he loved owning her.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>She was lying face down on his bed. The Master pounded into her from behind, panting. He reached forward and grabbed her breasts, massaging them with his hands, pinching her nipples, making her moan loudly.</p><p>She felt her pleasure steadily rising, and she was going to climax, she was sure of it-</p><p>She woke up, alone, her pillow still slightly damp. She sighed. It looked like she didn't even get to come in her dreams.</p><p>She stared up at the ceiling. </p><p>She still couldn't quite believe that he had put her over his knee and <em>spanked</em> her. No, she did believe it. It was the Master after all.</p><p>She thought of him degrading her, collaring her and treating her as if she were nothing more than a pet. A badly treated pet. </p><p>But the worst thing was, she <em>liked</em> it. She, the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Timeless Child, liked it.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor was reading another book that she wanted to tear the pages out of when the Master came in, balancing a tray on his hand.</p><p>He'd left her for two days now, and she was starving.</p><p>He placed the tray on the floor. "Come here, pet."</p><p>She scowled as she walked over to him. He looked pointedly at the plate.</p><p>"Well, aren't you going to eat?"</p><p>It was a bowl of soup, probably carrot. There was also a bowl of water, which she thought odd. She looked up at him in confusion, and when he did nothing but gesture to the food again, she knelt onto the ground.</p><p>"You didn't give me a spoon."</p><p>"You don't need one, love."</p><p>Okay. That wasn't going to make her snap. She picked up the bowl to drink the soup instead, but the Master said, "Ah, ah, ah, no hands."</p><p>She glared up at him, putting the bowl back down,  and he kicked her gently with his foot. "Do you want it or not?"</p><p>She looked back at the bowl, gritting her teeth. She didn't want to risk pissing him off, especially after last  night. </p><p>She got on all fours, her dress riding up. The Master walked around her to examine her behind. She squeezed her eyes shut out of embarrassment.</p><p>"Still nice and red- I bet it's sore. Is it?"</p><p>Not wanting him staring at that particular part of her any longer, she replied reluctantly, "Yes."</p><p>He slapped her there again, laughing at the hiss she made.</p><p>"Right, now eat."</p><p>She tentatively lowered her head to the bowl, and stuck her tongue out to taste it. Yep. Carrot.</p><p>She started to lap it up, the Master circling her, occasionally laughing. She probably looked a sight, but as she swallowed, she realised she was too hungry to care. </p><p>When she'd licked up every trace of soup, The Master yanked her head up by her hair, attacking her face with a wet napkin.</p><p>"Look at the mess you've made, you silly girl. All over your dress too."</p><p>She looked down. Sure enough, the front of her dress was covered in soup. The Master sighed. "Take it off, then."</p><p>He helped her lift it over her head. "Now, drink."</p><p>Now she'd eaten, the sheer humiliation of it started to kick in. Here she was, lapping up water as if she were a dog.</p><p>"Go on, drink up, there's a good girl." He said, amusement dripping from every word.</p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor lay on the Master's bed, yet again, but this time, he had no interest in fucking her. Instead she just lay back as he ran his hands over her body, feeling every inch.</p><p>His hands slid up to cup her breasts, rubbing them, squeezing them, just like he'd done in her dream. She couldn't suppress a moan when he got to her nipples, rolling them between his fingers, pinching them.</p><p>The power dynamic was downright unfair- she was completely bare, and he was fully clothed as he straddled her hips.</p><p>He continued to play with her nipples as he asked, "Have you done it before?"</p><p>"Done what?" she said breathlessly.</p><p>"Had sex. In this body, I mean."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well, you're in luck, then. You see," He pinched her extra hard, earning a sharp gasp, "There's this lovely little- well, <em>organisation</em> I've found. Once a month, they hold this event, where pets like you get their virginities taken by their masters. I think it'll be a wonderful opportunity to show everyone what a pretty little thing you are. Of course, nobody else would be allowed to touch you, seeing as you're mine."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?" He lurched forward and bit her nipple, causing her to yelp. "You dare deny your Master?"</p><p>He dug his nails into the sides of her breasts, making her gasp.</p><p>"No, no, I'm sorry, stop, just stop, please."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>The thought of him fucking her, in front of a crowd, was enough to make both her hearts leap, whether with fear or twisted excitement, she didn't know.</p><p>--- </p><p>The Master stared down at her, into her wide eyes. Part of him scolded himself for hurting such a beautiful creature, the other part kept screaming: <em>she deserves it, she deserves it, she deserves it, she left you, she deserves it.</em></p><p>He wanted her, no, <em>needed</em> her to be his, completely and totally his.</p><p>He would show her off to everyone, show everyone that she was <em>his</em>, and no-one else's.</p><p>If only she knew that too.</p><p>That was part of why he was doing this now, touching every part of her, seeing what this version of her liked, what made her back arch with need.</p><p>His hands moved down, past her navel, right where he knew she wanted him. He ran his thumb over her clit, savouring the wanton sound she made.</p><p>"You want me to touch you here?" he asked softly.</p><p>She nodded, clearly unable to control herself.</p><p>He moved his hand away and climbed off her. "Well, too bad. You'll have to wait." He smirked at the whine she gave him.</p><p>"Don't worry, soon I'll show everyone just how needy you are. And you'll come in front of everyone, screaming my name."</p><p>---</p><p>Did he know how much he was affecting her? Because she hadn't even <em>thought</em> about sex in this incarnation, and now her every waking moment was clouded with thoughts of her and the Master, in countless positions, in countless ways. </p><p>But in front of a crowd? In this state? She couldn't deny that the thought intruiged her, turned her on, even, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure she could be displayed so intimately to anyone else.</p><p><em>Anyone else.</em> That implied that she was okay with him, and she hated to admit it, but she <em>was<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She just wished he would show her a little gentleness. She loved him, always had, and she knew that somewhere, deep down, the Master loved her back. She wished he wouldn't bury it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But if he was still going to treat her like this, then she would still find ways to mess with him. But maybe a little more subtle next time. She didn't really fancy another trip over his knee for at least a couple of days.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She watched as the Master rifled through his wardrobe, clearly looking for something. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her breath caught in her throat as he turned around to show it to her.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!! ;)</p><p>As always, comments greatly appreciated! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I just wanted to thank you all for being so supportive. I'm really sorry for not posting for over a week but this chapter is a lot longer and smuttier so I hope this makes up for it.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor knelt up on the bed, spreading her legs wider when the Master nudged them apart.</p><p>He'd pulled leather gloves on, and in his hands lay what had made her shudder in apprehension and... excitement?</p><p>A riding crop.</p><p>Laughing at the expression on her face, he held out a hand to cup her cheek, slowly moving down until it rested on her neck.</p><p>Her mind went back to Paris, when he had held her over the Eiffel Tower railing by her neck. She remembered the thrill, the way her blood pumped at an amazing speed, the way it made her long for something else, something <em>more</em>.</p><p>He squeezed, gently at first, then harder. She savoured the pain as she struggled for air. It wouldn't kill her, she knew that— her respiratory bypass would kick in and she doubted he wanted her dead anyway, not when she was like this.</p><p>---</p><p>The Master took in her beautiful face, her wide eyes, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. He <em>loved</em> the power this gave him, the fact that he had the ability to starve her of the most basic thing she needed to survive.</p><p>Of course he wouldn't kill her. He'd never meant to, not once. He'd always had a lot of faith in her ability to save the day and survive. It was more his need to let out his anger and try and get some sort of revenge on the Doctor for the pain he was in.</p><p>Noticing that she was starting to turn a blueish colour, he released her neck, letting her gasp for breath.</p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor looked up at him, breathing heavily, arousal burning furiously between her legs. </p><p>Keeping eye contact with her, he ran one hand over the length of the riding crop slowly, threateningly.</p><p>"The sounds you make when I hurt you— ah, I don't think there's a prettier sound anywhere. I bet I can get lots from you with this, don't you think?"</p><p>He didn't wait for her answer as it hit her sharply on her hip, drawing a sudden exclamation from her. It stung, but she had to admit that she liked it.</p><p>He smacked her again, and she made sure to moan loudly. He was trying to drag her to the edge, to amplify her arousal so she couldn't think of anything else, but two could play at that game.</p><p>She exaggerated her moans and whimpers to the best of her ability as the riding crop attacked her, making her sting and ache all over her back, hips, stomach and shoulders.</p><p>"Enjoying this, are we?" he asked, gritting his teeth. He grabbed her by the neck. "Are we?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>He hit her already stinging arse. "Yes, what?"</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>"Good. Now stand up, I want you to see yourself."</p><p>He guided her to the full-length mirror in his room. Her eyes widened at the sight of herself, covered in bruises and red marks. But the odd thing was, she felt a sense of pride. Why would she be proud of the marks he had given her?</p><p>The Master ran his hands down her body. "Everyone will see these bruises. Everyone will know that you're my pretty little pet. <em>Mine</em>, and no-one else's."</p><p>His pretty little pet. She shouldn't have enjoyed hearing that.</p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor was pressed up against the Master's wall as he bit and sucked at her neck, drawing moan after moan from her. </p><p>His hands roamed her body, feeling every inch, pressing on her bruises, making her wince.</p><p>"Stay there." He ordered, moving away from her to look in his wardrobe.</p><p>"Here," he said, pulling out an object. "Do you know what this is?"</p><p>"A vibrator?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>He came back to her, holding it in front of her face. </p><p>He turned it on, letting her watch as he dragged it down her quivering form, stopping once he reached the part of her that ached.</p><p>Slowly, he touched it to her clit, adding the pressure she craved so much. The sudden pleasure made her knees wobble as she moaned and yelled, the sensations building.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, he drew it away at the last second, turning it off as she crumbled to the floor. The Master smirked as he crouched down.</p><p>She was panting, and so, so close to crying. He waited a second before touching her bottom lip with the vibrator, pushing gently. She got the message and opened her mouth.</p><p>The taste of herself was different to what she'd expected- almost sweet. She sucked on it for the sake of appeasing him. There was no chance she was doing it because she <em>liked</em> acting as his pet. No, no chance. She competely didn't like it.</p><p><em>What if I got a chance to escape?</em> she thought, <em>would I take it?</em></p><p>The raw, honest answer was that she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure she could make herself leave. She knew she sort of enjoyed this, but that didn't make it any less humiliating.</p><p>---</p><p>The Master took a step back to admire his work. He'd dressed her in a short white dress, only slightly longer than the one she'd worn before, and it was quite see-through, so the bruises he'd left on her would show. And her red backside.</p><p>He'd suffered through brushing her hair (he'd given her a hairbrush, why hadn't she <em>used it?</em>) and she stood in front of him, staring at the floor, her pretty little face bright red.</p><p>"What's wrong, dear? You don't like the dress?" He asked with mock concern.</p><p>He'd flustered her. Oh, this was going to be fun.</p><p>She made a small sound when he grabbed her, running his hands up and down her body, groping at her breasts, but she didn't look up. </p><p>"Why won't you look at me, pet? Embarrassment won't help you now, especially with what I'm going to do to you."</p><p>He chuckled as he realised how much his words had affected her. She was pressing her thighs together, not daring to look at him.</p><p>--- </p><p>The Master put one hand on her waist and the other on her chin, tilting her head up. The amused expression on his face sent brand new waves of desire through her, which was exactly what she'd been trying to avoid.</p><p>"That's better, pet. I want you to look at me when I'm talking to you, understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Master," she whispered, her throat hoarse, fear bubbling up in her chest.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>He reached into his pocket, and the Doctor looked away from him, glad to have the chance. </p><p>"Pet?"</p><p>She looked back at him, then the object he was dangling. A leash. Shit.</p><p>"Can't have you running away from me, can I? Well, it's not like your collar would let you, but I think it's a lovely little accessory."</p><p>Without thinking, she raised her head, allowing him greater access to her neck. He chuckled.</p><p>"What an obedient little pet. If only you were like this all the time," he teased, clipping the leash onto her collar. "Now, on the floor. Pets don't walk, they crawl."</p><p>---</p><p>The Master stepped out of his Tardis, pulling the Doctor on her leash. The doors shut behind them.</p><p>She was surprised by how busy it was.</p><p>There were so many people, holding onto leashes, crawling beside their masters. It almost made her feel sick that all those people would see the Master make her come undone.</p><p>He guided her towards a stage at one end of the room, and they went through a door which led to behind the stage.</p><p>Inside, there were a small group of people, lined up, waiting to go on. Some people looked nervous, others were chatting animatedly to each other.</p><p>She looked up at the Master, who leant against the wall, his expression vacant. Well, he didn't seem to care, so why should she? </p><p>She jumped as the dark-haired woman standing next to to the door that led to the stage spoke, "Alright, first two, on you go."</p><p>The Doctor tried to control her nervousness as one by one, each couple went on. She heard rugged gasps and moans and the applause of the audience, until, finally, they were at the front.</p><p>The Master pulled on her leash harshly. "I want you to put on a good show for me, understand? You will <em>not</em>  behave like a brat, especially not in front of all of these people."</p><p>The dangerous tone in his voice was enough to make her nod. She wouldn't dare misbehave now, not when the Master was looking at her like <em>that</em>.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>She crawled behind him onto the stage, where dozens of eyes lay upon them. She began to rethink everything. God, she was scared. She'd never been scared of an audience before.</p><p>There was nothing but a table in the middle of the stage. The Master pulled her to her feet and pulled her dress over her head, leaving her bare to the eyes of everyone watching them. The audience gasped and muttered, probably at the marks he had given her earlier that day.</p><p>She shivered as the Master pushed her so her hands gripped the table, and she was slightly bent over. </p><p>"I'd like to introduce my lovely little pet to you all." The Master announced. "She's a beautiful little thing, isn't she?" </p><p>The audience murmured in agreement.</p><p>The Doctor drew a shaky breath as he put his hands on her waist and ran them over her hips and stomach.</p><p>"Come on, pet, you can do better than that. No need to hold back," he whispered lowly into her ear. She shivered and whined as he explored her body with his hands, earning sounds of approval from the audience. She was fairly sure she heard someone <em>moaning</em>.</p><p>His hands roamed upwards, squeezing at her breasts. He rolled her nipples with his fingers, drawing unintelligible sounds from her. The sensations went straight to her core, making her ache for more. </p><p>One of his hands went down, down to where she ached to feel his touch, and the sound she made was utterly animalistic as he rubbed at her folds.</p><p>She heard him unzip his trousers from behind, and tensed in anticipation.</p><p>He gripped her waist, breath hot against her ear. "Brace yourself."</p><p>She forgot all about the audience as he entered her, and, oh, he felt <em>perfect</em>. Slight pain drowned out by complete and utter pleasure. She didn't even notice that she was screaming.</p><p>He pounded into her as she spasmed beneath him, soaked in sweat. She heard the occasional gasp from him, but she could barely notice through the heat that was building up from her core, down her legs, in her stomach, <em>everywhere</em>. </p><p>He rubbed up against her in all the perfect places, and all it took was his thumb rubbing her clit gently and she was coming, screaming his name as he had promised. The waves of pleasure she was feeling were <em>so</em> worth the wait, worth the teasing and denial she'd had to endure.</p><p>She slowly came back to reality, and felt the Master finish behind her with a low moan.</p><p>She heard the crowd clapping and cheering, and she did her best to hide the pride it gave her.</p><p>---</p><p>"You put on a good show, pet," the Master whispered to her afterwards. She was sweaty and still shaking from her climax.</p><p>They were standing among a crowd of people, chatting and drinking. At the end of the room were a few people whose leashes had been attached to posts- their masters were probably mixing with the others.</p><p>The Master reckoned he should probably tie her there too. He couldn't see a single pet among the crowd.</p><p>--- </p><p>"You two were probably the best out of all of them," the Master heard from behind him. He'd tied the Doctor up with the other pets and was wandering among the crowd aimlessly, drink in hand.</p><p>It was the dark-haired woman who had been letting people on stage.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"She's very beautiful. Is she well-behaved?"</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"Oh, she's a brat, is she? Same with mine. Acts up just so she can be punished. Although I'm starting to suspect she likes the attention I give her afterwards more. How about yours?"</p><p>"Oh, well, um- I don't-"</p><p>"You don't care for her afterwards? By the look of her, she needs it."</p><p>"Well-" He was interrupted when she tipped her glass over his head. He cried out, alcohol dripping from his hair.</p><p>"That was for your sub. Please tell me you at least have a safeword?"</p><p>"Oh, right, yeah, we do." It was a total lie, but he didn't fancy making this woman even more angry. </p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "Well, you seem new at this, so remember this. You belong to your pet just as much as she belongs to you."</p><p>"Right. Well, lovely conversation, but I must be off-"</p><p>She grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting you leave until you promise me you'll take better care of her. You have no idea how much your actions could damage her. You do love her, right?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes I do." He hated to admit it, but he wasn't lying.</p><p>"Good. Promise me."</p><p>"I promise." She raised her eyebrows. "Fine. I promise I'll treat her better."</p><p>"You'd better keep that promise."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor didn't question why he was soaked when he came back to take her to his Tardis.</p><p>The woman's words still echoed in his mind:</p><p>
  <em>You belong to your pet just as much as she belongs to you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed ;)</p><p>As always, comments are very much appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not quite sure what was going through my head when I wrote this, but I did, so here you go.</p><p>This chapter in two words: pancakes and sex.</p><p>Enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't particularly interested in sleeping, although he longed for the commotion inside his mind to stop. </p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about what that woman had said to him. He loved the Doctor— in fact he was <em>obsessed</em> with her, always had been. There had never been a day in his lives where he hadn't thought about her. But things between them had become complicated, the raging fire of their relationship grew too big, too dangerous to stop. </p><p>But what kind of love was this? Him keeping her prisoner, hurting her, teasing her, degrading her. It didn't seem very romantic.</p><p>He cursed himself for not being able to let her go. If he let her go, she would be happy. He knew that. But, selfishly, he wanted her to himself. He didn't want her to leave him again. </p><p>Scared. That's what he was. Scared of letting her go, scared of having to face the fact that she was so much <em>better</em> than him.</p><p>Maybe he'd face his fear some other time. For now, though, he'd try and focus on treating her better. That didn't mean he was going to stop keeping her as his pet— he knew she enjoyed it, no matter what she did.</p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor knelt on the floor in her bedroom. She'd taken to doing that a lot recently— it messed with the Master, but not enough for him to get <em>really</em> angry. She'd tried picking up a book, but quickly got frustrated. So she was kneeling here, trying to figure out what had put the Master in such a bad mood.</p><p>She'd put on a good show, hadn't she? He'd said it himself. He'd evidently enjoyed the sex they'd had. So it must've been something to do with the fact that he was dripping wet and stinking of alcohol when he came to drag her back to the Tardis. </p><p>He must've gotten into some sort of fight. She wouldn't put it past him. She wondered what it was about. Perhaps she'd ask him later. If he wasn't going to treat her how she wanted to be treated, then she sure as hell wasn't going to act scared of him.</p><p>---</p><p>The Master stood over the stove, staring aimlessly at the pan. He hadn't been quite sure how he was going to try and treat her better, and he wasn't ready to start the cuddling and kissing and all the things he wanted but couldn't seem to <em>get</em>.</p><p>So he'd decided to make her pancakes. Should be easy enough, right? Make pancakes, give them to her, she eats them, she's happier. Okay, it was a fairly stupid plan. </p><p>He was running from his responsibilities, he realised. No, not running, <em>hiding</em>.</p><p>He brought his attention back to the pancake. Better to focus on the things he <em>could</em> do than the things he couldn't, right?</p><p>He'd never actually made pancakes before. There was a cartoon that he'd watched once on Earth about a family of two-dimensional pigs. He'd never actually seen this peculiar species before, but they seemed rather intelligent, for an Earth species. Anyway, there was an episode where they had made pancakes.</p><p>He'd learned a valuable lesson from that- pancake-making was a very tricky business that should be handled with the utmost precaution. He remembered that he had to flip it, to cook it on both sides. There were a bunch of other ways that he could turn it over, but he was fairly sure that flipping was the way to go. He wanted them to be perfect.</p><p>Gripping the pan handle with both hands, he braced himself. He assumed that it'd have to use a lot of momentum to achieve the ultimate flip, so he launched it into the air.</p><p>It splattered on his head. First the drink, now this. He wasn't sure his hair would ever recover.</p><p>---</p><p>After a lot of mess and wasted ingredients, the Master carried a half-decent plate of pancakes to the Doctor's bedroom.</p><p>He slowly opened the door to see her kneeling on the floor, eyes unfocused. Lost in thought.</p><p>He stopped to admire the sight of her for a second, kneeling on the floor. Just where he liked her. He'd said it before (well, not out loud) and he'd say it again- she truly was beautiful. </p><p>He knew the whole kneeling thing was a message- she could mess with him just as much as he did her if she wanted to. But, to be honest, he didn't mind it much. Sure, it turned him on, but he could cope with that for now at least.</p><p>He cleared his throat. The Doctor looked up.</p><p>"I made you breakfast." He set the plate down next to her. Her face fell. She was probably thinking about the last time he'd served her food, he thought.</p><p>"No, it's just breakfast. Not anything else."</p><p>Nodding, her gaze fixed on his hair. She reached up to scoop some of the batter out. "What-?"</p><p>"I- it's nothing."</p><p>She looked at him, raising an eyebrow as if to say, <em>are you sure about that?</em></p><p>"Shut up, you. Unless you <em>want</em> me to make you eat like an animal again."</p><p>Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that. </p><p>"Sorry," he mumbled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard what I said, pet."</p><p>He decided to leave before he fucked this up even more.</p><p>---  </p><p>The Doctor left the pancakes alone for a few hours out of nothing but spite. Honestly, she was surprised she'd held on so long. She was starving, and when she finally caved and ate them, she found they weren't nearly as bad as they looked. </p><p>She thought he might have put something in it, but even after few hours she was fine. She thought it was oddy thoughtful of him, especially considering that he had evidently struggled with it (yes, she knew what was in his hair and precisely how it got there).</p><p>Maybe there was hope after all. She was probably being unrealistically optimistic, but even that tiny gesture- well, it gave her hope that perhaps something more could grow out of it.</p><p>---</p><p>The Master walked into her room while the Doctor was curled up on her bed, overanalysing the whole pancake situation. </p><p>"Come with me," he said, gesturing outside the door. Cautiously, she got up, trying and failing to read his expression.</p><p>She followed him down the hallway and into a- </p><p>Bathroom.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Take that dress off."</p><p>Dropping her dress onto the floor, she started, "Why-"</p><p>"You need a shower, I need to shower. We both need to shower."</p><p>She stared at him blankly as he took his clothes off and turned the shower on.</p><p>"Please, do go in."</p><p>She stepped inside, the Master following and shutting the shower door. Her pulse started to quicken at the Master's lack of clothes and the fact that she was in an enclosed space with him, also not wearing any clothes.</p><p>It was funny, really, that it hadn't been that long since he'd fucked her, but she still felt the same desire that she'd had before. </p><p>"What're you staring at?" he said, shaking her out of her daze.</p><p>"N-nothing. Nothing at all, Master." She glanced down to notice him harden slightly at the mention of his name. </p><p>She could have fun with this. </p><p>The Master grabbed the soap bottle, squirted some into his hand and started to rub it into her skin. She may or may not have made a pleasured sound at his touch.</p><p>"Was that a <em>moan?</em>" he asked, a smirk creeping onto his face. Her face flushed. </p><p>He laughed. "It's wonderful to know that I can have such an <em>effect</em> on you."</p><p>"I could say the same about you." The words were out before she'd had a chance to think them through.</p><p>He growled, pressing her up against the shower wall. The water dripping from his hair and down his face only served to make him look more like a predator staring down his prey.</p><p>"What was that, <em>sweetheart?</em>"</p><p>She gulped.</p><p>"I said," he rutted his hips against her, making her gasp, "What was that?"</p><p>She felt something hard against her, and tried to suppress a grin as she realised.</p><p>"It was an accident, I swear. You <em>know</em> I wouldn't willingly anger my Master."</p><p>Yes, it was a cheap jab at him. Yes, she would probably pay for it later. But now she just enjoyed the way he struggled to hide his reaction.</p><p>"If you're such a good pet, then you'll gladly let your Master fuck you, then, won't you?"</p><p>---</p><p>So he was sort of failing at the whole being nicer thing. Well, he'd made her pancakes. But for now, he decided he'd make up for his mistake by giving her the best sex of her lives. </p><p>He was fairly sure that didn't exactly count as aftercare, but it was a step in the right direction.</p><p>He brought his lips to her jaw, licking and nipping her skin, moving down until he was sucking on her collarbone and her hands were tangled in his hair.</p><p>---  </p><p> </p><p>He pulled away from her, sinking to his knees in front of her. Before she could make a smart remark about the power change, he brought his mouth right to her aching core.</p><p>He nudged her legs further apart with his shoulders, then his tongue darted through her slick flesh, teasing her entrance then licking a long, firm line all the way up to her clit. God, he was talented. She moaned and sighed as he licked up and down, circling the fleshy nub until she was screaming.</p><p>Her legs gave way, but the Master caught her before she could hit the floor.</p><p>"I'm not done with you yet."</p><p>He dragged her out so she lay on her back on the cold bathroom floor, shaking and panting.</p><p>She almost shrieked as a finger breached her hole, then a second. He moved them back and forth inside her, stroking her walls until she was shaking and coming hard for a second time.</p><p>It took a while for her to come back to reality, but when she did, she saw the Master lining himself up to her. </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>She nodded shakily, and he pushed inside her with one hard thrust. He pulled out and pushed in again and again, picking up speed, her fingers scraping the tiled floor, her mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut, and then the extreme waves of pleasure hit her yet again, and his name was the only thing she could think of, the only sound coming from her lips.</p><p>---</p><p>All it took was the Doctor's face as she came for the Master to release inside of her with a moan.</p><p>He pulled out of her and lay on the floor next to her, panting.</p><p>"How was that?" He asked, tilting his head to look at her.</p><p>"Isn't it- isn't it obvious," she said breathlessly.</p><p>"I want to hear you say it."</p><p>"It was amazing."</p><p>He chuckled, relieved that he'd given her something other than pain for once.</p><p>They lay on the floor like that for a while, recovering from their shared ecstasy, until the Doctor spoke.</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I think we need another shower."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p><p>As always, comments are very much appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master rushed out of his Tardis. He'd parked up in the exact same room he'd fucked the Doctor in, only a few days later.</p><p>The crowd was smaller than it'd been that day, but he still had to push people to get through.</p><p>He found who he'd been looking for near the bar, sitting on a stool, drinking with a small redhead kneeling at her feet, resting her head on her knee. She looked up at her with so much adoration, so much trust. He couldn't begin to explain how much he craved that from the Doctor.</p><p>He stopped for a moment to pluck up the courage to speak to the woman. She had dumped her drink over his head the last time they'd spoken, after all.</p><p>"Umm... hi. Remember me?"</p><p>She looked him up and down. "Yes. Yes I do."</p><p>"Great. Well.. I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"In private."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, and ran her fingers through her sub's hair. "I'm going to leave you here for a bit, darling, okay?"</p><p>She got up and led him to the empty room behind the stage. Closing the door behind them, she asked, "What is it?"</p><p>Her gaze was intimidating, he wasn't going to lie. "A few days ago, you told me to take better care of my... pet."</p><p>"Have you? Because if you haven't—"</p><p>"No, no, I've been trying, I swear. I just— I don't know how."</p><p>"You don't know how."</p><p>"No."</p><p>She pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly exhasperated. He couldn't blame her.</p><p>"What have you been doing?"</p><p>"Well... I made her breakfast, which was a lot harder than it sounds, actually, and—"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And I— fucked her."</p><p>"You fucked her?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, but I made her come three times. Three."</p><p>"In the nicest possible way, you're an idiot."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I should punch you in the face."</p><p>"Please don't."</p><p>"It's taking all my self-control not to." She sighed. "So what do you think you need help with?"</p><p>"All of it."</p><p>"Holy shit."</p><p>He was beginning to get the feeling that he should run and escape this woman's wrath.</p><p>"Right. I'll be back, hold on," she said, walking out of the room.</p><p>The Master wondered if he ever should have come here in the first place. But he was here now, and he may as well get this woman's advice.</p><p>She came back in a minute later with a sheet of paper. </p><p>"I've written down a list of things you can do for her. Also, I want your phone number."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"So I can make sure you're doing them." She held out a pen and an old receipt, and he reluctantly scribbled his number down.</p><p>She gave him the list. "You better start fixing the way you're treating her, or your face might just end up crushed under the sole of my boot."</p><p>He doubted it was an empty threat, so he nodded and backed away. "Erm.. thanks. Bye."</p><p>Just as he was about to step out of the door, she said, "Wait."</p><p>He turned round.</p><p>She sighed. "Look, you're trying. And that's a good thing. Just— just be better."</p><p>He nodded and left.</p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor was going crazy. The Master had left her alone for long periods of time, sure, but that had been when she felt sick at the sight of him. Now, she hadn't seen him since the whole shower thing. Even thinking about it sent fresh new waves of arousal through her.</p><p>She didn't have anything to do here, anyway. She'd suffered through all of the books he'd given her, and she'd rather fight an army of Daleks than read them again. To be honest, they'd probably all die of laughter at her current state.</p><p>Come on. There must be something to do. </p><p>Staring at the read pile of books, she had an idea. An awful idea, one that would probably get her thrown over his knee or worse, but an entertaining one nonetheless.</p><p>---</p><p>The Master came in just as she had finished and hid the evidence.</p><p>He sat on her bed, looking as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. He stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>She noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. Perfect. She shuffled behind him and slowly slid it out while he was distracted.</p><p>She was slipping the bundle of paper into his pocket when he spoke, making her jump and push them in hastily. He didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"Must be boring in here."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah it is."</p><p>He stared at the books, frowning. She held her breath, slipping the paper she'd taken under her pillow.</p><p>"What if I took you to my library?</p><p>"That— that would be nice."</p><p>"Okay. Do you want to go now?"</p><p>"Okay." The conversation was so awkward she almost wanted to laugh. Why was he doing this for her? It wasn't like they were on the best terms.</p><p>---</p><p>The Master pulled up a chair and watched as the Doctor ran to each bookshelf, adding more and more books to her pile as she went. </p><p>It was adorable, really, how excited she was about something like a library. Well, to be honest, she did get excited at a lot of things.</p><p>The Doctor slid a ladder to a shelf and climbed up to the very top, and before the Master could think he was on his feet and at the base of it, holding it steady. She raised her eyebrows at him before climbing down.</p><p>But she was doing it with one hand full, and he couldn't help but notice how she struggled to keep her balance. </p><p>"Careful," he called up to her. </p><p>"I'm always careful."</p><p>But apparently she wasn't, because she was only halfway down when she lost her grip and fell back-</p><p>Into the Master's arms.</p><p>He was surprised how quickly he'd reacted. He hastily put her down, steadying her.</p><p>"Well, I think that's enough," she said, hurriedly walking away.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They walked back from the library, the Doctor carrying an armful of books. Every so often, one would fall out of the pile and the Master would pick it up, until he got tired and just carried them all for her.</p><p>He dumped them on her bed. "Did you really need this many?"</p><p>"I'm a fast reader."</p><p>He attempted a smile. "If you want more, ask me and I'll take you."</p><p>He could tell she was trying not to laugh at the connotations of that sentence. Had he really messed her mind up that much?</p><p>"Thank you. Really," she said.</p><p>He left, shutting the door behind him, and ran to find a room where he could study the list in peace.</p><p>Closing the door behind him, he sat down and got the list out of his pocket. Or what he <em>thought</em> was the list. Instead there were several smaller pieces of paper.</p><p>He rifled through them, looking for the list. It wasn't there.</p><p>Reading them, his face grew red. The Doctor. For fuck's sake. She'd picked out the most arousing sex scenes she could find in the books he'd left her and planted them in his pocket.</p><p>Honestly, it would have been hilarious how she went to this extent to misbehave if she hadn't taken the list.</p><p>He'd deal with her, definitely. </p><p>---</p><p>The Doctor waited a few minutes to make sure he'd really gone, then slid the paper from under the pillow and unfolded it.</p><p>She read it and read it again, just to be sure. She couldn't help the tear that ran down her face.</p><p>So he really was trying. The pancakes, the sex, it was all an attempt to do better. She wiped her tears away and stared at the paper in disbelief.</p><p>She almost felt bad about the papers she'd replaced this with. Almost.</p><p>Before she could think of anything else, the Master burst in, face red with anger. She leapt off the bed and backed against the wall, terrified.</p><p>"I'm sorry— I'm sorry, I didn't know, I swear—"</p><p>He walked over and picked the list up from the bed, tucking it into his inside pocket. "This isn't going to go unpunished," he warned.</p><p>She nodded, trying to control her breathing. </p><p>He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. She sat as far from him as she could, trembling slightly.</p><p>"About the list—" he started, calming himself.</p><p>"Tell me the truth."</p><p>His expression had softened, more sad than angry. She had the sudden urge to give him a hug, but stayed where she was.</p><p>"I haven't—" he put his head in his hands. "I haven't been treating you right. I'm sure you know that."</p><p>She didn't say anything.</p><p>"I'm trying, I really am, I've got help and everything." He gestured to the pocket with the list in. "I'm just kind of useless at this. I just want us to be happy."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>He looked at her and sighed. "I've got some sort of guide now. I'll treat you better, I promise."  </p><p>He took it out of his pocket to read it.</p><p>She didn't know what to say, so they sat in silence for a long while until the Master spoke.</p><p>"Well, I do believe a punishment is due."</p><p>---  </p><p>He'd handcuffed her and made her kneel on the floor, her dress discarded on the other side of the room. </p><p>He held a metal bar with a wooden handle in one hand and a lighter in the other. "Do you know why I'm doing this to you, pet?"</p><p>"Because I tore out pages in a book."</p><p>He prodded her with the bar. "Be more specific."</p><p>"Because I tore out some sex scenes and gave them to you."</p><p>"Better. Why is that bad?"</p><p>"Because you didn't like it? Ow!" The bar hit her shoulder.</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>"Because it turned you on?"</p><p>"I'm losing my patience, pet. You've already made it a lot worse for yourself."</p><p>"I'm just telling the truth."</p><p>"You have a very warped idea of the truth, then. You have one more chance to get it right."</p><p>"Because..." She tried to think of the right thing to say. "Because you're my master and I shouldn't do anything without permission?"</p><p>"There we go. We got there in the end. I presume you know what I'm going to do."</p><p>She nodded as he flicked the lighter on and ran the flame over the bar. </p><p>She yelped as it touched her collarbone, the burning worse than she'd expected. He moved it down, and she hissed. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she was determined not to cry.</p><p>"Shouldn't have misbehaved if you can't take the punishment," he crooned. "Honestly, do you <em>have</em> to be such a brat."</p><p>"I thought you— liked punishing me," she managed to say through gritted teeth.</p><p>"That's true. But I'd also like some respect from my pet."</p><p>He ran the lighter over the bar again, making it even hotter. "Now be quiet before I make you suck on it."</p><p>That was enough to make her shut up. He rolled it up and down her stomach, moving lower each time, <em>dangerously</em> low.</p><p>She tried not to scream as he reached her lower abdomen. "Master--"</p><p>"Quiet."</p><p>"Master, please."</p><p>"I said," he hit her with the bar again, "Quiet."</p><p>But apparently he knew what she wanted to say, because he moved up to her breasts, touching them gently, making her whimper.</p><p>"Shhh, you're taking it so well for me, I'm nearly done," he said, unusually softly.</p><p>He touched the end of it to her nipple and then she was crying, a flood of tears streaming down her face as she struggled to control herself.</p><p>"Okay, okay, all done now, pet, don't worry."</p><p>Her body ached and burned. She looked down to see that the Master had put the bar aside and opened a pot full of some sort of thick liquid. He rubbed it into the reddened skin. "Just an antiseptic, love."</p><p>She nodded and attempted to ignore the stinging.</p><p>"Alright, sweetheart," he soothed, unlocking her handcuffs, "Let's get you to bed."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The Master hoped he was doing this right as he helped the Doctor, still crying quietly, to her bedroom.</p><p>He got under the covers with her and pulled her next to him, brushing her hair out of her face. He cupped the back of her head where it rested on his chest and he stroked her hair absent-mindedly, trying to calm her down with soft shushing noises.</p><p>Finally, her breathing evened out and she lay limp against him, asleep.</p><p>He wondered whether he should leave her to sleep or keep holding her. He stayed, not only because it was basically impossible for him to move without waking her up, but because he didn't want to leave her alone, especially not in this state.</p><p>It was only a matter of time before he drifted off to sleep alongside her. </p><p>It was probably the best sleep he'd had in all his lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this the Master being..... affectionate? 🤯</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed and comments are very much appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, so this chapter's a bit shorter but I promise you that the next one will make up for it.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Doctor woke up, she was still enveloped tightly in the Master's arms. His head was thrown back against the headboard in a way that did <em>not</em> look comfortable, though as he slept, he seemed comfy enough. </p>
<p>Resting her head against his chest, she decided it wouldn't hurt to stay like this for a while. It was funny, really, how she could feel so safe in the arms of someone she had fought for so long.</p>
<p>The pain from the burns he had given her had faded significantly. She suspected it wasn't just an antiseptic that he had put on her afterwards.</p>
<p>She shuffled a little bit to get more comfortable, and gasped as she felt something hard press against her. She glanced up to make sure he was still asleep. He was, his hair messed up and mouth wide open in the most adorable way possible. Well, this could be fun.</p>
<p>She wondered if she would ever get tired of misbehaving with him. She doubted it. </p>
<p>Her hand found its way to the waistband of his trousers, then dipped inside, fingers curling around his engorged length. She stroked it, gently at first, then gripped it more firmly, making him shudder and start in his sleep. </p>
<p>A few more strokes and he was awake with a surprised grunt.</p>
<p>He came into her hand pretty quickly, panting. He looked at her as if he were about to say something, before the Doctor, smiling cheekily, brought her hand to her mouth and licked off his fluid, staring right into his eyes.</p>
<p>"You nasty little-" He dove on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She couldn't deny the thrill it gave her, seeing him angry, sweaty and snarling and on top of her. She especially wanted him to take that anger out on her body.</p>
<p>"Why the hell did you do that?"</p>
<p>"I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to touch you."</p>
<p>"Without my fucking permission!"</p>
<p>Oh. Shit.  "You seemed to enjoy it, though."</p>
<p>He growled and bit her neck, hard enough to bruise. She was fairly certain he'd drawn blood.</p>
<p>He moved his head back up so they were face to face, his face calmer but amused rage still burning in his eyes. "How many times have I let you come?"</p>
<p>He knew exactly how many, she was sure of it, but instead of biting back she simply replied, "Four."</p>
<p>"Four? Well then, let's see how you manage four days."</p>
<p>"Four days of what?"</p>
<p>He grinned wickedly. "Denial."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could take a spanking. She could take the riding crop. She could take being burned. But this, this was a whole new form of torture.</p>
<p>The Master had tied her to his bed again, in the same position as he had before. He worked his fingers in and out of her, making her wetter and wetter, drawing them out when she was close to coming.  </p>
<p>Ignoring her frustrated whine, he trailed his dripping fingers up her body, over her chin and into her mouth, making her suck on them.</p>
<p>And the worst part? He did it over and over and over again, until she was a whimpering, sobbing mess.</p>
<p>He untied her and pulled her up so she straddled his lap, gently rubbing her back and rocking her slowly until she calmed down.</p>
<p>"I can't do this," she whined. "I can't-"</p>
<p>"We'll take a break, darling."</p>
<p>"I need- I need."</p>
<p>"Sh-sh-sh, I know. But," he whispered, cradling the back of her head, "You should know to behave by now."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"Shh. I know, I know, but I'm not going to be soft on you, you know that."</p>
<p>His words made her heart sink. She was so desperate, so, so desperate. She wondered if he'd cave in if she begged hard enough, but the rational part of her doubted it. But it was hard to be rational in this state. "Please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Master honestly wasn't sure if he'd ever pitied anyone as much as he did right now. He'd also never thought he could be capable of reducing the Doctor down to this, blubbering and whining in his arms.</p>
<p>Four days of denying her. It sounded fun, sure, but looking at her now he wasn't sure if she could take it.</p>
<p>"D'y- d'you love me?" she hiccuped. Oh no, she had <em>not</em> pulled that card on him.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course, but-"</p>
<p>"Then why are you making me suffer like this?"</p>
<p>"Oh, come off it, it can't be <em>that</em> bad."</p>
<p>"It is! It's literal hell."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sure you're more than capable of handling a few more days. You've been known to do things a lot bigger than this."</p>
<p>"I'd do anything."</p>
<p>"Anything?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"Name it."</p>
<p>"Would you let me beat you?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Fuck you until you can't move?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>."</p>
<p>"Would you let me lock you in your room and only feed you my come?"</p>
<p>She blinked. "Yes..?"</p>
<p>"That's weird."</p>
<p>"You suggested it." He gave her a slap on the ass for that. She probably enjoyed it.</p>
<p>"You're disgusting, you know that? A true slut."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes I am, please-"</p>
<p>"Shhh."</p>
<p>She was so wet it stained his trousers. That was when he realised. He never really had her consent for any of this, did he? He'd forced it on her, and his shitty self couldn't let her go, couldn't give her the choice to leave him, because that was the one thing he feared the most. And she was begging, pleading with him to let her come, and he had the audacity to deny her.</p>
<p>"Fine," he said defeatedly, "But don't expect me to let you off next time."</p>
<p>She looked at him like he'd gifted her the universe. "Really?"</p>
<p>He laughed and threw her back onto the bed, and they lost themselves in their shared pleasure. He decided he really didn't mind caving into her desires sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay back on the bed, sweaty and completely spent. Honestly, the Doctor wasn't sure if she could ever misbehave again.</p>
<p>"Doctor?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"When was the last time I fed you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, umm, a few days ago, I think. Pancakes."</p>
<p>"Shit. Aren't you hungry?"</p>
<p>"Starving."</p>
<p>"You should've told me."</p>
<p>She didn't answer. What could she say to that? That she was too scared? Embarrassed? Both?</p>
<p>"Well, come on," he said, jumping off the bed and putting his clothes back on. "You're helping me make dinner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wished he hadn't made the Doctor help him. Sure, he wasn't the best cook, but her skills in the kitchen made him look like- well, some sort of high profile chef. He wasn't that caught up on Earth culture.</p>
<p>Within two minutes the whole kitchen was a wreck and they were both covered in flour. And they hadn't even <em>needed</em> flour.</p>
<p>"Pasta. We're making <em>pasta</em>," he snapped, "It's really not that difficult! Saucepan, water, boil, pasta, cook. What don't you understand?"</p>
<p>"Any of it. Why do we have to follow a particular recipe? Why can't we do our own thing?"</p>
<p>"Because your own thing will most likely result in the whole kitchen burning down."</p>
<p>"I'm not that bad," she said quietly, pouting. </p>
<p>"Look," he said, brandishing a wooden spoon at her, "Go and sit down. I'll take care of this."</p>
<p>She looked up at him with those adorable big green eyes.</p>
<p>"If you think that's gonna make me feel sorry for you, think again."</p>
<p>She stuck out her bottom lip slightly, in an almost laughable manner. But if she didn't stop being so damn adorable then he might just have to-</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," he pulled her into a hug, "Are you happy now?"</p>
<p>"Let me help," she whined into his shirt.</p>
<p>Oh, shit. This was going to be a long ride. "Fine, fine, you can still help me. But you're cleaning up afterwards." She pulled away, glaring up at him. "Yes you are, no arguments."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few long hours, they had something that loosely resembled pasta bolognese, and they were both covered head to toe.</p>
<p>He threw her a cloth. "Time to clean up."</p>
<p>"Help me."</p>
<p>"No. I am not helping you. You said you would-"</p>
<p>She gave him her puppy eyes, bouncing on her feet slightly. "Pleeeeasssseee?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He helped her clean up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
<p>As always, comments are very much appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master watched the Doctor through the camera feed. She was sitting in her bedroom, happily reading a book. He knew it was wrong to spy on her, but he couldn't seem to help himself. At least he could have something nice to look at as he got lost in his thoughts.</p><p>He'd been thinking a lot, about the Doctor, about this whole situation. She'd softened him a lot, more than she'd ever done in her useless attempts at making him better. More than he'd ever thought she could. She'd given him something that resembled morals.</p><p>Which was why he'd decided to do what he was planning to do.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The Master took a deep breath, his hand on the Doctor's door handle. Well, here goes. He stepped inside. She put her book down and looked up at him. "Hi," he said awkwardly. It was a lot worse when he was actually face to face with her. "Hi..?" she replied.</p><p>He walked up to sit next to her on the bed, looking down.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked.</p><p>"Well, umm.."</p><p>"Just say it."</p><p> </p><p>"I- I want to let you go. It's not fair that I'm keeping you like this, you never really had a say in it." Slowly, he reached forward and unfastened her collar, giving it to her. "I don't want it to be like this. I- I do like it, but you don't-"</p><p>"Who said I don't?"</p><p>He looked at her in confusion. "Well," she continued, "I didn't at first, but now- well, I do."</p><p>"You don't mind it?"</p><p>"No, I don't. I love it," she glanced down at the collar in her hands. "But now, seeing as I've got this thing off, just for today-"</p><p>He barely had time to register the cheeky glint in her eyes before she leapt on top of him, knocking him down and fastening her collar onto his neck.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>She grinned. "Payback."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Is this really necessary?" The Master asked.</p><p>"Oh, believe me, it is," The Doctor replied, smirking. She'd stripped the Master of all his clothes, and had him over her knee, stroking his bare arse. "I think you should at least understand what you put me through."</p><p>She raised her hand to land the first hit, making him yelp. She did it again, the second time harder than the first. It stung a lot more than he thought.</p><p>He moaned and gasped as she gave him a series of smacks. He could practically feel his behind getting redder and redder. There was something else, too- arousal. It was almost laughable- the Master, enjoying being dominated. Enjoying pain.</p><p>"Too much for you, dear?" she asked, amusement creeping into her voice. He didn't reply, instead trying to stop the tears that sprung to his eyes- he completely understood why she had started sobbing when he'd done it to her. She didn't stop, landing hit after hit, making him get embarrassingly hard.</p><p>"Stop!" he finally yelled. "Stop, please stop."</p><p>"So you can dish it but can't take it, hmm?"</p><p>"I- I stopped, I stopped when you wanted me to, didn't I?"</p><p>"Fair enough." She let him get up, shivering and sore and aroused. "But I'm nowhere near done with you yet."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor rummaged around in his wardrobe until she obtained what she'd been looking for. A bottle of lube and a strap-on. He really was prepared for anything.</p><p>When the Master saw what she was holding, his eyes widened.</p><p>"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to show me that pretty red ass of yours?"</p><p>She wasn't going to lie, she adored the look on his face as he turned round and got on all fours on the bed.</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>She struggled to put the strap-on on for a minute, but she got it in the end. She got some lube on her finger and swirled it around his entrance, delighting in the way he gasped and shuddered. She smeared some on the silicone, then got in position, gripping his shoulders.</p><p>He moaned as she pushed in slowly. Bracing herself, she slowly moved in and out, picking up speed until he was screaming. The toy pressed up against her clit perfectly and before she knew it she was coming, collapsing on top of him. He whimpered.</p><p>She pulled out, taking the soaked toy off and tossing it aside. The Master fell down, his hand moving down to touch his length, before she stopped him, moving his hand away. "Now, now, I decide your pleasure, remember?" "Please." She gave him a teasing stroke, laughing at the moan he gave her and the whine of annoyance when she pulled away. "Please," he begged.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," she crooned, a cruel imitation of his previous words. He needed her to touch him, he needed to be touched.</p><p>"Please, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, please."</p><p>"Not yet." She clambered on top of him, pinning him down and leaning forward to bite at his neck. She gnawed the skin, moving down until she was sucking a mark onto his collarbone. The mix of pain and pleasure was almost too much for him, and he hazily wondered how the Doctor had survived this.</p><p>She licked the bruise she'd left, grinning down at him with a sort of malice.</p><p>"Y'know, I'm definitely enjoying this," she licked her lips, "Beg."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Beg me to let you come."</p><p>Well, to be honest, it was no less than he deserved. And he was so desperate now that he would do anything.</p><p>"Please, please, Doctor, let me come. I know I don't deserve it, I know you're punishing me and you have every right to do so, but please, just have a little mercy."</p><p>"Well you are right," she said, but brought her mouth down to his weeping cock nonetheless.</p><p>He made a noise- something between a scream and a moan- as she hollowed her cheeks around him and swirled her tongue around, eyes darting up to look at him, amused. He came humiliatingly quickly, releasing inside of her mouth with a cry.</p><p>She moved her mouth away as he recovered, gasping for breath.</p><p>"Is this- enough?" he panted. She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Do you want it to be?"</p><p>He managed a nod, and gestured to the collar on his neck. She unfastened it and took it off him. He slowly sat up, raising his eyebrows at her, "You'll pay for that."</p><p>"Believe me, I know."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor tried to read his expression. He didn't seem angry, in fact his expression was more resigned.</p><p>"Well, we need to talk," she said. He nodded.</p><p>"Okay, first, I want to be able to take this off," she gestured to the collar in her hands, "Second, we need a safeword."</p><p>"Okay. How about Gallifrey?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No." It hurts too much, was what she wanted to say, but it was left unspoken. She reckoned he knew anyway. "How about Tardis?"</p><p>"That works."</p><p>They stayed silent for a while, until he reached out to hold her hand. "How- how did it feel?"</p><p>"How did what feel?"</p><p>"Y'know.. revenge."</p><p>"Oh. I guess it felt good. Was it okay?"</p><p>He nodded. "I think- I think we should switch places every once in a while."</p><p>She laughed. "Sounds great."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What're you smiling at?"</p><p>"Nothing. Just- it feels good to finally be having this conversation. To just talk."</p><p>He stared down at their joined hands. "Yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed ;)</p><p>As always, comments are very much appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>